


Crossroad

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossroads, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Demons, Human Castiel, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a crossroads demon and Castiel really needs a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroad

Castiel hurriedly scraped the gravel over his old comic book lunchbox from third grade, efficiently filling in the shallow hole he had dug up in the middle of the road. He pulled himself to a stand quickly and wiped his filthy hands on his pants, leaving behind streaks of dust and dirt.

Nervously glancing around, Castiel braced himself for some terrifying monster to jump out and attack him. Or for nothing to happen at all. His friend was probably insane. Maybe he was insane too.

What was he doing here? Why was he doing this? He should run, far away from this place. Far away from the hole. Far away from the lunch box. But Castiel was tired of running from his problems. So he was going to try to shove them away again and hope for better results this time.

"Hello, Cas," A mans voice came from behind him. The laughter in his tone was obvious. Despite trying to prepare himself for whatever was coming, Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin.

"My name is Castiel," He tried to hide the tremor in his voice as he turned to face the demon.

Castiel was pleasantly surprised to see a young man smirking at him and not the hellish creature he had been expecting. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Cas," The guy smiled smugly at Castiel. For some reason, this made him blush and look down at his scuffed up shoes and shuffle them in the rocky ground.

Castiel glanced up at the guy through his eyelashes. Actually, he was as far as he could get from what Castiel had been expecting.

He was pretty. He had brown hair, arched eyebrows and stubble covering his chin and upper lip. His eyes were the purest green with long eyelashes framing them. He had full, pink lips that were curled up at the edges viciously. Castiel thought he saw a few freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks, but it was dark and he was far away.

Castiel tried to block those thoughts as soon as he realized what he was doing. This was exactly what was wrong with him. This was exactly what he needed to have fixed.

"So, Cas, what can I do for you?" The mans eyes flicked from green to dark red and Castiel flinched in fear and took a few steps back.

"Oh, how cute. Cas is afraid of me." He jutted his bottom lip out and widened his used-to-be green eyes. Chuckling, he switched his eyes back and Castiel relaxed a just little bit.

"I need your help," Castiel whispered, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Oh really? I thought you just summoned me here to fuck." The demon took a few steps closer and Castiel wanted to move away, but for some reason his feet would not obey his mind. Did he really want to move?

The man's shoes crunched against the gravel as he approached Castiel, wearing a dauntless expression. He walked behind Cas and placed his hands on Castiel's hips gently and rested his chin on his shoulder. Cas shuddered at his touch and felt himself tense up.

"My name's Dean," "Dean" whispered, his body uncomfortably close to Castiel's. Cas could feel Dean's breath on his neck and goosebumps broke out on his coat-covered arms. Whether he liked it or not, Cas was aroused.

Castiel suddenly realized what was happening and managed to pull away and turned to see Dean standing there with his arms crossed. His arms were well muscled and a few veins stuck out, making them even more attractive. He wore a tight, black T-shirt that showed off his biceps. What Castiel was going to say vanished from his mind as he was watching Dean's arms.

"So, Cas. I'm assuming you didn't drag me here just to stare at me, although I don't mind a bit. What do you need?"

Castiel was startled out of his thoughts and he stared at Dean with a deer-in-the-headlights look, his mind scrambling for something to say.

"I... Need you to fix me," Castiel stammered out, obviously embarrassed.

"Fix what about you, exactly? You seem pretty hot to me."

"No! I need you to... Um... Make me, uh, better."

Dean raised his eyebrows in exasperation. "You're going to need to be more specific than that. What do you mean by better?"

"Ineedtobestraight," Cas blurted out and flushed pink, nervous about the reaction he might get.

A grin spread over Dean's face as he realized what was going on. "Now why would I do that?"

"You want ten years right? My friend made a deal with you once."

"Sexuality is very complicated, I can't just change it like that." Dean's grin widened as he watched Castiel's expression.

"No! Please! I have a wife and a daughter! I need to be straight!" Castiel pleaded with desperation in his voice.

"With this sort of thing, I like to add in a special deal. You get five hours to decide if you want a refund and I get one more year." Dean's smile disappeared.

"So... Nine years and a five hour trial period?" Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. It was a pretty good deal after all. "And if I choose the refund, I don't die?"

Dean nodded in affirmation at Castiel's question. "Not until it's your time."

"Okay." Cas nodded and doubt started to show on his face. "How do we seal the deal?"

Dean's grin returned, bigger than before. "We kiss."

"We what?!? How does that help?!" Castiel stumbled backwards a little bit, suddenly aware of how close he and Dean were. Dean stepped in to fill the gap.

"Relax." Dean soothed him and grabbed Cas's hips again, not as gentle as the last time.

Castiel felt his doubt fly away as Dean pressed his pink lips to his own. He wanted to stop kissing him, but it felt too right to do anything about it.

Dean deepened the kiss and one of his hands strayed from Castiel's hip up to his lower back. Dean was taller than Cas, so he had to bend him backwards just a little, so his hand was supporting Castiel's weight.

They pulled away panting and Cas managed to get out, "I think I'll take you up on that trial period."

Dean half-smiled and attacked Castiel's mouth again, nipping and licking at his bottom lip. Cas groaned by accident and Dean just pushed harder against him.

Dean's grip on Castiel slipped and they both tumbled to the gravel in a compromising position with Dean on top. Both of their hands had gotten scraped up and Castiel's tailbone was sore, but neither of them cared.

Cas's bloody and dirty hands reached up and he grabbed the back of Dean's head, tugging on his hair. In response, Dean ground himself onto Castiel, earning a yelp.

Cas broke away and their faces were a few inches away from each others, their mouths connected by a string of saliva that quickly fell away. Dean sat up and pulled off his black shirt, giving Castiel a nice display of his abs. A necklace was hanging around his neck and Cas could feel it cold against his chest when Dean leaned over to peck him before standing up.

Dean hurried to undo his belt and his hips swayed as he pulled his old jeans down, leaving him in only boxers and shoes. Castiel shoved his own dirty pants off, leaving on his shirt, shoes and trench coat.

Dean balled up the discarded clothing and placed it behind Castiel's head, so the gravel would not cut into him as much and kneeled down in front of Castiel's spread legs. He pulled Cas's underwear off and licked his lips suggestively when Castiel's hard member was revealed to his sight.

Cas moaned and arched his back when Dean ran a teasing finger lightly around the head of his dick and lifted the finger to his mouth to suck on. "Mmmm, you taste yummy."

Castiel bit his lip and tried not to scream as Dean bent over and licked a strip up the underside of his shaft. Dean giggled, then took him whole into his mouth.

The sensation was like nothing Castiel had ever felt. Dean's mouth was soft around him as he worked his magic tongue on Cas's cock, humming softly. The vibrations sent Cas crazy.

Dean slurped around his shaft and cupped his balls, gently massaging them with the tips of his fingers. What didn't fit into his mouth, Dean stroked with his free hand.

He felt Dean's mouth leave his dick and whimpered in disappointment. Then, Castiel felt Dean licking farther down. He gasped at the feeling of Dean's wet tongue.

After a few minutes, Cas felt the pressure of Dean's finger at his entrance. He tensed up and locked his muscles in fear.

"Hey. Calm down." Dean's voice was raspy and hoarse.

Castiel tried to relax and breathed deeply in preperation. Dean pushed until his finger was all the way inside of him. It actually didn't hurt that much.

"I'm going to add another one, okay?" Dean double checked before receiving a small nod from Cas.

Dean wiggled in his middle finger and Castiel could feel himself stretch to accommodate the joints. All he felt was a slightly uncomfortable burn.

"You okay?" Dean was carefully watching Castiel's expression for a sign of pain.

Castiel didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded. Dean grinned widely and twisted his fingers, making Castiel see stars from the feeling.

Dean added a third and now Cas could feel some pain, but the pleasure swallowed it up quickly. Dean started to saw his fingers in and out slowly, making Castiel moan and groan at the movement.

Suddenly, Dean pulled out and all contact was lost. Cas looked up to see Dean kicking off his boxers. His erection was revealed and Castiel almost gasped at the size. He wondered how on earth that it would fit inside of him. It must've been eight or nine inches, huge to Castiel's seven.

He stopped wondering when Dean knelt back down and spread Cas's legs a little more for easier access. Dean carefully lined up the tip of his dick with Castiel's hole and pushed.

Castiel could felt a quick twinge of pain as Dean's member forced its way into him. He must've made a sound, because Dean started to sooth him.

"You're okay. It'll feel better soon," Dean was panting and he was obviously trying not to do anything too rough.

"I'm fine. Just keep going." Castiel was surprised his voice even worked, though it did sound weak.

Dean didn't respond, he just kept gently pushing until he was all the way inside of Cas. They both stopped moving and sat there, getting used to the feeling.

After a minute, Dean leaned forward and braced his arms against the ground, so he was hovering over Castiel's sweaty form. Dean moved his legs backwards until his weight was held by his knees and feet. He could feel Castiel's hard length on his stomach.

"Go," Cas ordered, feeling too turned on to care about anything hurting. This was way better than any sex he had ever had before.

In response, Dean moved his hips in a thrusting motion, rocking them into Castiel. He was slow. Almost too slow. It was driving Cas insane.

"Faster," Castiel barked at Dean and he smiled and shook his head.

Dean teasingly slowed down until Castiel was so aroused that he could feel every little movement that he made. Then, he pulled back quickly, almost leaving Cas entirely.

"What-" Castiel was cut off by Dean slamming back into him with force.

Cas whimpered with satisfaction as Dean kept thrusting roughly at a quick, consistent pace. Dean made small grunting noises as he thrusted into Castiel.

Dean shifted a little bit and pleasure so great it hurt exploded inside of Cas. Dean continued to ram into that spot over and over again.

"DEAN! OH MY GOD! FASTER!" Castiel screamed out frantically, wishing for release and Dean happily picked up the speed.

"Please," Cas whispered, his voice rough and needy. Dean obliged and grabbed hold of Castiel's dick and jerked it in time with his thrusts.

Castiel could feel Dean's thrusts getting sloppier and knew that they were both going to cum soon.

Cas was first. Dean rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick and that did it for him. He sprayed all over Dean chest and his shirt.

The clenching of Castiel's muscles set Dean off not long after and he spilled his warm cum into Cas, filling him up.

Dean pulled out and rolled so he was on his back next to Castiel. They both sighed in content.

"You didn't really try to turn me straight, did you?" Castiel asked suddenly, after a few minutes of listening to crickets.

"Nope, it's not possible to change someone's sexuality. I kinda just said that to get into your pants."

Castiel laughed, surprised that he wasn't mad. Actually, he didn't really care. It was time to stop running and pushing his problems away. Maybe it was time to accept them.

Castiel turned to Dean. "So, I guess I'll be taking you up on that refund, huh?"


End file.
